


Will You Have Me?

by flamingofics



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Confessions, Fluff and Angst, Gundam Wing Valentine's Day Fan Exchange, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 12:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13681317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamingofics/pseuds/flamingofics
Summary: Duo returns from a Preventers mission on the fourteenth of February. Trowa takes the opportunity to attempt to confess his feelings for him.Written as a gift for ClaraxBarton for the 2016 Gundam Wing Valentine's Day Exchange on Tumblr.





	Will You Have Me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClaraxBarton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraxBarton/gifts).



> When I first wrote this, I was fairly insecure in my abilities after not writing fic for so long. Since then I've somewhat regained a bit of confidence in myself, but I still feel humbled knowing that I got the opportunity to write a small story for THE ClaraxBarton. Even though it's been a couple of years, I hope you still enjoy it!

It was almost amusing, Trowa thought as the double doors to the Preventers cafeteria came into view, how the idea of going through his usual lunch routine today was just slightly more terrifying than anything he’d ever faced in battle. Almost, but not quite.

He’d resolved to confess his feelings upon the completion of Duo’s latest mission, and the fact that the man in question was due back on the fourteenth had not escaped Trowa. It had apparently not escaped any of the others either, because when he decided to consult them for last-minute ideas when it came to potentially incorporating the holiday into his confession they’d all jumped on the opportunity to provide at least one each.

Quatre claimed that Duo was a sucker for flowers – any and all kinds, apparently – and so Trowa opted for a decent-sized bouquet of deep red roses. He’d wondered if he should include any kind of edible treat, and Heero had advised him to avoid anything overly sweet or rich – those types of foods would only make Duo sick; as such, he settled for a small six-piece box of dark chocolate. And when he’d finally sat down and silently fretted over what to write within the cheap, blank card he’d bought, Wufei assured him that simple and direct was best where Duo was concerned. Trowa ended up scribbling down a brief, four-word question, signed it, and then sealed it in its envelope before he had any chance to second-guess himself.

He’d gotten into headquarters early that morning in order to leave his offering – Trowa had laughed when he first mentally labeled the valentine as such – on Duo’s desk, a good hour before the man was due to arrive. After arranging everything in a decent display, Trowa quickly left Duo’s space and its surrounding segment of cubicles behind before anyone else could arrive and see him, heading for his own work area on the opposite side of the building. There, he had forced his nerves down to a minor flutter in his stomach as he settled into his usual routines.

Now, four hours later, Trowa could feel those nerves surging back up into his chest as he pulled open one of the heavyset doors and entered the cafeteria.

Duo was nowhere to be seen as Trowa picked up a tray and joined the queue. It wasn’t uncommon for Trowa to beat the other to lunch – having a rather insistent internal clock was something he shared with Heero – so after gathering his food he settled into his usual seat at their usual table, silently willing his limbs not to fidget as he waited.

Soon enough he heard a familiar, deliberate sigh behind him just before a hand settled onto his right shoulder. It squeezed briefly as its owner crossed around to Trowa’s left side and dropped abruptly into the chair beside him.

Trowa couldn’t help but smirk. “Rough morning?”

Duo snorted. “Let’s just say, you look a lot better than I feel right now.”

To Trowa he certainly looked a bit… ruffled, to say the least. The long braid of hair wasn’t tied back nearly as flawlessly as he was used to seeing it, and his tie was sporting obvious wrinkles and was hanging somewhat lopsided from his neck. Aside from that and the almost indistinguishable bags that just barely darkened the skin beneath his eyes, Duo still held that air of subtle edginess that Trowa had come to love so much.

“Well, at least one of us should set an example for the lesser agents. You know, the rookies.” Despite the apprehension he was still feeling upon entering the cafeteria, Trowa found it fairly easy to engage in their usual banter.

“Oh. The ‘lesser’ agents, huh?” Duo was eyeing him dangerously. “Here’s an example for you to set, you ass.” His hand shot out and suddenly there were fingers in Trowa’s bangs, tousling them until they were messy and pointing in every direction. The action coaxed a laugh out of Trowa. Duo smiled in response, letting his fingernails scrape gently along the other’s scalp as he pulled his hand away, the touch causing tiny tremors of pleasure to shoot down Trowa’s spine.

“There. Now, next time you try running around all morning getting debriefed by three different superiors before you decide to question my ability to keep a pretty face all hours of the day.”

Duo’s attention turned to his food as Trowa finger-combed his bangs back into place. Silence descended upon the pair in that moment, and Trowa found it difficult to immediately determine if it was comfortable in nature or something tenser. He was more than curious about Duo’s response to the valentine he’d left earlier that morning, but at the same time he didn’t want to pressure Duo into any fast decisions; he would let Duo’s answer come when it was ready, even if it meant waiting until they were in a more private setting.

Nevertheless, it didn’t make the hanging anticipation any easier.

He opted to focus on his own lunch in the meantime.

A matter of minutes later Duo looked to him, a bark of laughter escaping him, and Trowa swallowed inaudibly.

“Hey,” Duo said, gesturing at him with a fork-skewered piece of apple from his fruit salad. “While we’re both here, I wanted to–”

“Duo!”

Both men glanced up as Sally neared their table. There was an odd smile on her face as she set her tray down across from Duo’s. As she pulled out the chair and eased down into it, nodding to each of them in greeting, a sliver of red and pink could be seen peeking out from her jacket pocket.

Duo leaned forward, his face lighting up. “Is that what I think it is?” Trowa sighed internally. Whatever Duo had been about to say to him had been quickly forgotten, at least for now.

Sally nodded in response to Duo’s question. “It was in my box, just like you’d predicted.” She looked oddly young as she pulled the card from her pocket and showed it to both men. Trowa didn’t recognize the name signed at the bottom, but Duo was evidently familiar enough with the man in question; he’d shot up a fist in apparent triumph at Sally’s words.

“See? Told you the guy just needed to get the stick out of his ass.” Sally laughed in agreement and twisted the cap off her bottle of juice. She took a healthy swig before gesturing to each of them.

“So,” she began, a mischievous glint in her eyes, “either of you get any valentines yourselves?”

Duo huffed lightly. Trowa glanced over at him, his nerves fluttering anew. There were hints of red in Duo’s cheeks as he fiddled almost absently with his fork. His eyes flicked between Sally and Trowa before dropping down to his tray. “A few, in passing. Nothing from anyone special.”

It was suddenly very quiet in the cafeteria, which was rather strange. The hustle and bustle of chattering agents and employees continued all around them, and yet Trowa couldn’t hear a thing.

“…about you, Trowa?”

Sally was addressing him. Trowa opened his mouth, then closed it. There was something thick and heavy caught in the bottom of his throat; he had to swallow before he could speak.

“…No. None at all.” His voice was calm – why wouldn’t it be? The quivering anxiety that had permeated his body moments before was completely gone, replaced now by some strange, hollow void.

The warm weight of a hand settled over the back of his own by the edge of his tray. “You okay, Trowa?”

Out of the corner of his eye Trowa could see Duo watching him with an expression of minor concern. He shook himself mentally, uncertain as to how long he’d sat there zoning out.

“Mm,” Trowa managed, watching his fingers twitch with the suppressed urge to turn and mesh with Duo’s. He turned his head, forcing a polite smile. “It’s just… today, is all.”

Thankfully, Duo seemed mollified, his features softening in relief. “I hear ya, man. Just gotta tough it out until it’s over, right?” He squeezed Trowa’s hand gently before pulling away.

The rest of the conversation bypassed Trowa in a muffled blur over the remainder of the lunch hour. He responded automatically when prompted, though he couldn’t really hear himself talk. He was vaguely aware of the moment Duo finished his meal and departed from the table, calling out that was heading out to the firing range and that he’d talk to Trowa later. He couldn’t remember if he’d acknowledged Duo’s words or if he’d even bid Sally goodbye as he got up and left the cafeteria.

It wasn’t until he was seated back at his desk that Trowa could compose himself enough to realize what it was he’d just experienced.

Rejection.

The delivery had been so simple, yet its effectiveness couldn’t be denied. Duo must have been so thankful that Sally had come along when she did – it had given him the opportunity to dismiss Trowa’s advances without making it personal. When he thought about it, Trowa knew he couldn’t condemn Duo’s choice of action; from the beginning he’d vowed to always be Duo’s friend first and foremost regardless of the outcome of his confession, so why would he take offense to Duo more or less trying to express the same sentiment in a roundabout way?

It was with that stance in mind that Trowa endeavored to make it to the end of his workday without letting the slight affect him further.

He made it a full half-hour before he saw Wufei approaching him out of the corner of his eye and realized quickly that his social skills were almost completely shot. As much as he didn’t want to have to explain anything, he racked his brain for words – any words at all – but nothing helpful came to mind. Something must have shown on his face that reflected his internal struggle, because Wufei stopped short as Trowa glanced his way, whatever he was about to say dying on his lips. Words still failing him, Trowa settled for a small shake of the head before turning back to his monitor, completely missing the moment Wufei’s expression shifted from one of concern and confusion to something more determined before he turned and stalked off.

It was only another ten minutes before Trowa realized that he’d done nothing but stare at his login screen since arriving back from lunch. He sighed, defeated. In less than a minute he had everything in his work space shut off and then he was making his way down the hall towards the elevators. Taking off early while on desk duty wasn’t usually something that meant a harsh rebuke from Une later on; in any case, Trowa found in that moment that he really didn’t care either way.

Trowa contemplated the elevator doors in front of him for a moment before turning and instead making for the nearby stairwell. He really wasn’t in the mood to see anyone on his way out. The stairs were a safer bet.

He may have pushed open the door leading into the parking garage with more force than necessary. He began to fish halfheartedly for his keys in his jacket pocket as he made the long walk to his car, parked off around the far corner of the lot. The thought of what to do with the remainder of his day left him at a loss.

Quatre, of course, would expect a call from him that evening. Trowa wasn’t quite sure how he’d break the news, not when the man was likely anticipating a detailed story of success from him. The thought left an ache in his chest.

As he reached his car, he looked out past the open borders of the garage. The sky was mostly overcast, the sun just barely visible past layers of dull clouds. Once again, Trowa consciously reminded himself that nothing had changed. Duo was still his friend. They would still be there for each other. They’d still exchange their usual banter. Things would continue on in their usual ways.

The ache in his heart intensified, and Trowa realized that the acknowledgement did not make the rejection hurt any less.

The stairwell door slammed open further off in the garage, but Trowa paid it no mind as he sighed and started digging for his keys in earnest. He was almost able to completely ignore the sound of rapid footfalls echoing off the inner walls, at least until Duo Maxwell rounded the corner and came to an abrupt stop in front of him.

Trowa took an involuntary step back and couldn’t help but gape at the image before him. Duo’s hair and clothing were in various states of disarray. His face was flushed and he was panting hard, leaving Trowa to wonder just how far the man had run, and for how long. A bouquet of roses and a small candy box dangled from his right hand; clenched in his left was a torn envelope and a simple, unassuming card. At the sight of his gifts, Trowa carefully schooled his features.

“I…” Duo managed between heaving breaths. “I’m sorry… I-I didn’t…” His face scrunched up in frustration, unable to get more words out. He hung his head and simply breathed, and Trowa suppressed the urge to reach out and touch his trembling shoulder. Slowly, Duo visibly calmed, though he continued to remain silent. Trowa’s heartbeat pounded bluntly in his ears.

Finally, Duo lifted his head up. His cheeks were still flushed, his expression a strange mixture of fear and embarrassment.

“I haven’t been to my desk all day.”

Any tension he’d felt in the air dissipated at the apologetic tone, and in the moment of clarity his mind was afforded at Duo’s words Trowa was able to piece everything together. Duo had not seen his valentine that morning. His words in the cafeteria – vague things, now that he really thought about it – had not been an offhand rejection. Something warm in his chest began to swell, and as Duo’s voice trailed on – something about Wufei and firing ranges and “oblivious idiots” – Trowa recognized it for the cautious hope that it was.

Duo fell silent for a moment, eyeing Trowa as if searching for something. He stepped forward, a crooked smile growing on his face.

“Do you mean it?”

Trowa’s gaze flickered down to the card in Duo’s hand. The words within it whispered softly in his head.

Unable to find his voice, he nodded.

It was odd, watching Duo’s smile grow considerably while the expression in his eyes softened into something that was almost melancholy. Duo glanced down at the items in his hands, regarding them as though he was viewing them in a new light – like he had never seen them for what they were until just then. In a sudden move he dumped them all unceremoniously onto the front hood of Trowa’s car and then threw his arms tight around the taller man’s neck. Trowa’s hands came up around the other’s waist on reflex, heat fluttering swiftly down into his stomach at the implication of the action.

“Yes, Tro,” Duo murmured against his ear. “ _Fuck_ , yes.”

A breath escaped Trowa that he hadn’t realized he’d been holding and his arms were suddenly crushing the other man against him. The growing warmth had spread to his limbs and it was difficult to register anything else other than the increasing rush of giddiness that was beginning to flow through him. Awareness began to creep back in as he felt Duo start to pull away, and Trowa’s fingers curled into the sides of the man’s jacket, unwilling to relinquish his hold on him completely. Any further protest was snuffed out as Duo’s hand slid up behind his head and pulled him down into a kiss.

There was something near-frantic in the way that Duo’s mouth moved to fit against his own, but as one of Trowa’s hands lifted to ghost fingers along the skin of his neck and jaw, the smaller man began to calm. For a long minute the pair kissed quietly, lips shifting experimentally as they explored each other. Trowa could feel the sun warming his back as the clouds momentarily parted in the sky behind him.

Duo was the first to pull back, ducking his head as his hands slid beneath Trowa’s jacket to fist at the material of his shirt. Trowa could see that the edges of Duo’s cheeks were still tinged pink.

“I just…” Duo muttered, tilting his head up, an odd shyness in his expression. “I keep thinking about what I said at lunch, how it must have sounded, and… _shit_ , Trowa, you probably thought–”

“It’s okay.” Trowa’s hands came up to frame Duo’s face. “It’s okay.” On impulse he leaned down to kiss his mouth again, his cheek, his forehead. Duo’s crooked smile returned briefly before he surged forward and buried his face against Trowa’s neck, huffing self-consciously against his pulse. Trowa looped an arm back around Duo’s waist, bringing the other up around his back so he could gently entwine his fingers into the long, soft hair of his braid. As he leaned his weight back against the side of his car, Duo pulled securely against him, Trowa supposed he could afford to feel some degree of embarrassment himself after thinking over the things that had happened not even an hour prior. But then, he couldn’t quite bring himself to worry about it – not just yet, at least.

All of that could wait until later. Much later.


End file.
